the_wwe_2k_wrestling_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Marcus Maverick (Ferg94 wrestler)
Marcus James Phillips '''is a professional wrestler best known for his work in Clash! Action Wrestling under the ring name '''Marcus Maverick as the leader of The Agency. Since AZW/Clash-AW started their Universe Diary, Marcus is a 2-time AZW/Clash-AW Tag Team Champion with his Agency teammate The Mantis. More info to be added soon Career Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling Before the Universe Diary Marcus James Phillips first signed with Action Zone Wrestling in December 2012 after completing his wrestling training and debuted on their shows as a heel named Marcus Maverick. Within the first 6 months of his AZW career he secured victories against big names, but he also lost a feud with Gabe Santos (who was a roster member at the time), with the blowoff of that feud giving Marcus an injured arm forcing him to take time off. Marcus returned in September and allied himself with The Mantis. The two allies assisted each other in gaining victories and entered a tag team feud with Dog Douglas and Dwayne Paine in December, ending in February 2014 with Marcus and Mantis winning the rivalry's last match after interference from Alyx, who made her debut in that match. Marcus, The Mantis and Alyx formed The Agency soon afterwards, with Marcus leading the stable. He and The Mantis saw success in men's division matches while Alyx would achieve the same success in the women's division while also managing and assisting both Marcus and The Mantis. In August 2014 Marcus Maverick became #1 Contender to the AZW Championship (later named the World Championship) which was held by Quinn at the time. Their championship match ended with Marcus Maverick winning the AZW Championship. While this happened, The Agency were acting as protectors for the heel authority figures of the time. They now also focused on protecting Marcus's reign as champion. After the heel authority figures were defeated and forced to let go of their power in December, The Agency were solely focused on protecting Marcus Maverick's reign as AZW Champion. In the following months, Marcus started turning face and so too did The Mantis and Alyx, up until a point where in March 2015, The Mantis betrayed Marcus, turning heel again, and challenged him to an AZW Championship match. Before this, the two traded wins in non-title matches, with Alyx being a deciding factor in at least one of The Mantis's victories. The championship match saw The Mantis defeated by Marcus Maverick and the former members of The Agency parted ways for a time afterwards. More to be added soon. Series 1 The Agency reformed and entered the Action Zone Wrestling Tag Team Initiative Tournament. They beat The Ferg and Steven G. Andrews on M1-W3-S1 in their first round match, Derrick Wolf and Wesley Draven on M1-W4-S1 in their second round match and Code A.O.X. (Graham White and Simon Curtis) at Gauntlet in the finals to become the first AZW Tag Team Champions. Their first defense of the titles was on M2-W1 Wednesday against Shaun Dynamite and Kenneth Cage, where Maverick got the victory after a Victory Roll pin on Cage. On M2-W3 Wednesday The Agency beat Duke Davis and Brutus Collins in the main event, hitting Collins with the Heat Bomb for the pinfall victory. On M2-W4 Wednesday Marcus and Mantis issued a elimination tag open challenge for Marathon. King Brody's Court answered the challenge and won the AZW Tag Team Championships from The Agency, but The Mantis had the ropes while he was pinned. Both Maverick and The Mantis were entered into the Grand Prix Tournament. Marcus lost in the first round against Steven G. Andrews in a Ladder match on M3-W4 Wednesday while The Mantis won in a Ladder match against Simon Curtis on M3-W1 Wednesday but lost to Elijah Jones in the same stipulation on the Grand Prix Tournament Show. On M4-W2 Wednesday The Agency were granted their Tag Team Championship rematch and won, becoming 2-time AZW Tag Team Champions. The Agency then won a non-title match against Graham White and Michael "The Ace" Robinson on M4-W4 Wednesday but were attacked post-match by King Brody's Court, leading to a title rematch at Zero Restraint, where King Brody's Court (Sir William Hammett and King Greg Brody this time) won the AZW Tag Team Championship back. On M5-W1 Wednesday The Agency lost to King Brody's Court again in a non-title match. They then won the following week against Duke Davis and Brutus Collins, who now called themselves the "Business Boys". The week afterwards, The Agency teamed with Quinn to face King Brody's Court in a 6-Man Tag match which Marcus won, getting The Agency another Tag Team Championship match against the Court at Heights of Victory. Before that, however, on M5-W4 Wednesday the Court won via count-out in a non-title preview match. At Heights of Victory, The Agency then lost again to the Court, ending their feud. After losing their feud with the Court, The Agency started separate singles runs. Marcus defeated The Mantis on M6-W2 Saturday to qualify for the AZW World Championship #1 Contender Triple Threat match - the main event of M6-W3 Wednesday, which was won by "Dangerous" Dwayne Paine. Maverick returned on M7-W1 Saturday where he was defeated by Kevin Rodgers. On M8-W1 Wednesday Marcus defeated Derrick Wolf to become #1 Contender to the Clash-AW World Championship, vowing that the "Robinson Project's dominance here in Clash! Action Wrestling will come to an end." The next week Marcus teamed up with Johnny Kent to face Michael Robinson and Duke Davis in a Champions vs Challengers match in which Marcus pinned Michael after a One Winged Angel for the victory. In wrestling Finishing Moves Emerald Fusion - 2013-2016, used as a signature move thereafter Maverick Driver '''(Half-nelson driver, either from a pumphandle hold or electric chair hold) - 2016-present (electric chair version 2017-present) '''One Winged Angel (Electric chair driver) - 2017, used as a signature move thereafter Heat Bomb (w/The Mantis as The Agency, powerbomb/top rope elbow drop combo) - 2013-2014, 2017-present Signature Moves * 'One Winged Angel '(Electric chair driver) - 2017-present * Superkick - 2013-present * Emerald Fusion - 2016-present * Argentine backbreaker - 2013-present * Fisherman suplex - 2015-present * DDT * Tope Suicida * Dropkick * Lou Thesz Press w/punches * Inverted Frankensteiner (rarely) Accomplishments Clash! Action Wrestling/Action Zone Wrestling (since the Universe Diary started) * AZW/Clash-AW Tag Team Championship (w/The Mantis as The Agency 2 times) * AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament - Winner (w/The Mantis as The Agency) Category:CAWs